


Personal Stories for QAF 14th Anniversary by Members ~ That's When It Happened

by kellankyle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellankyle/pseuds/kellankyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As everyone knows, Queer As Folk just celebrated 14 years since premiere of the series. Because of this, the QAF board on Fan Forum made a special celebration thread with graphics, personal memories, pictures and even a beautiful fanfic writer, whom I love very much…wrote a couple of stories to commemorate the celebration on our forum.</p><p>When I created the thread, I posted the members memories, but because of space constraints and limited formatting functions, not all of the stories were easy to read. So…I am posting them on my journal, so they can be seen and read. :)</p><p>*Reposted</p><p>www.fanforum.com/f87</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daggi's Story

Giotto's Story

As you've already figured out, I'm a little slowpoke when it comes to things....

I was and still am a huge fan of the series Stargate since 2001 (again 3 years later than it started) and became part of a big forum and fanfiction community here in Germany. We were a bunch of girls who found each other with the same interests. And so I came in contact with my first slash themed fanfics.

Then, there was this new show from America with hot guys and a lot of slash called Queer As Folk, which started to air in Germany in 2006. Everyone was for sure talking about it. That was the first time I heard of the show and the name stuck somewhere in my head. But the time television was airing it wasn't meant for me, as always.

You don't pay much attention to things you can't answer or you don't know what anyone is talking about. I can't believe that it really took me another 7 years to dig the show out of my brains and try to get it so I could watch it. When I finally had the German episodes on my computer, it again took me almost a year to find time to watch it.

That now was about 3 months ago... and I tell you.... I started with the first episode, and I couldn't stop watching anymore. I spent nights in front of the pc and watched whenever I had time. It took me till Season 3 till I got myself the DVD's, and after finishing all 5 seasons I searched YouTube for specials and movies. I haven't done that for years. Even I’m a huge fan of Torchwood and Doctor Who, I never spent so much time for any of my fangirl stuff. Now I'm done with the second marathon, this time in English. It felt for me that I became a part of that "family". Immediately, I was caught by the characters of Brian and Justin, the family feeling from Deb, and all the others. I saw myself mirrored in so many aspects of the people and the show... and finally I found some new friends here in this forum, where I feel like I would have been here for years and can share my fangirly life. :)


	2. Deb's Story

Brian ~ “But I don’t remember anymore.”

 

It’s true ~ I really don’t remember the details. Sometime during the summer of 2013, I was wandering through YouTube catching up on various UK dramas from the past decade when I stumbled across bits of QaF UK. ;) I remembered it from its first airing, but I was confused to find Stuart morphing into Brian ... and THAT’S WHEN IT HAPPENED ...when I realized that there were two versions!

After that, I found the Brian and Justin "bits" and watched avidly! :sigh: I was hooked instantly, transfixed, in love .. it was ah~mazing. Of course, I had to buy the DVDs as soon as I knew I could and it was stunning.

So many beautiful, complex characters :hug: that had only been hinted at on YT ~ all there with their own stories to tell. I was there with them, on Liberty Avenue, lunching at the diner, dancing at Babylon .. it was magical and I couldn’t stop watching ...and watching .. and watching. I was a very happy bunny.

But I wanted to find out more about these incredible actors so I began searching .. and that’s when I found Fan Forum! I didn’t hesitate, I jumped straight in and I was made sooooo welcome right from the very start. My own QaF family.

And here I am more than twelve months later ~ still completely in love with QaF and everything related to these beautiful actors and their on~going projects. And Fan Forum! Wow, what can I say? There is just no place like it. It’s warm and loving and familiar and I can’t imagine EVER being without the wonderful people who make it home. Whatever happens in life, this is my retreat and I LOVE IT! I love everyone here and whether you know it or not you have ALL helped me through some very difficult times and you still do.

Thank you! (zebbers)


	3. Victoria's Poem

"And That's When it Happened"

It was July 2013 and my tension was high. Searched hard for some answers; prayed peace would abide. Turned on the T.V. to forget all my pain and soon would find out, comfort, laughter I'd gain. Sat back and relaxed, slowly opened my eyes and breathed in a masterpiece. What a surprise! A series named Queer as Folk captured my heart; Scene 1, Episode 1; I knew right from the start.

There's Brian and Justin, Michael, Emmett and Ted, with Lindsay and Mel, Uncle Vic and then Deb. They're friends and some lovers, but family in name. Through sickness and sadness even laughter and pain. A love like no other had formed from the start. Time could not touch it nor keep them apart. Great food, awesome music, hot sex, never boredom. Designer clothes, non-stop dancing, back rooms and rainbow decorum. Fourteen years later still celebrated in our homes on Fan Forum.

So we gathered together as strangers, now friends. Here we talk and we laugh, fun debates about them. Time can't erase all the memories we share cause this show touched our hearts, made us cry cause we care. This wonderful journey embraced love, revealed hate. Shared a message of deep love and the patience it takes. It was art, fueled by vision from a staff well equipped; from the writers and team better known as CowLip.

Much love Queer as Folk and congrats to the gang! You premiered as a hit and went out with a bang.

Thank you!

Victoria~Justkeepinitreal


	4. Claudia's Story

Here's my story of how I discovered Qaf a long time ago:

I have a cousin whom now I know is gay but at the time I didn't know he was and he was at our house when the 4th season of the show was airing. So it was him, my brother, my other cousin and me together at the house and my cousin mentions he wants to watch this show so we decide to go to the local Blockbuster and rent the first season and we watched it that night and it was addicting... the next day we went back to the store and rented the other seasons available. I could not stop thinking about it even though for my cousins and brother it was just another series for me it was something else. It opened my mind, I didn't know much about the gay world. This show opened a whole new world for me.. through it I discovered the joy of reading and writing fanfics and I discovered this board. This show has been such an eye opener to me.

Favorite quotes:

Mourn the losses because there are many but celebrate the victories because there are few.

Even if it was ridiculously romantic.

Hey Stud, wanna dance?

Why am I always Louis Lane?

I'm not anti-social I just can't stand people.


	5. Marta's Story

By Fanquinine

A few months ago – almost a year now – there I was, reading some hot MxM stuff on the web, when Queer as Folk appeared before me. At first I wasn’t very interested. I thought it would be some very alternative stuff that I wouldn’t particularly like. But then, there were so many mentions of it, and, well, how often do you see a TV show focusing on gay characters? So I decided to check it out, and I searched the web for episode 1.

That’s how I ended up spending five days straight on YouTube! What kept my eyes glued to QaF, as had never happened with any other show? It’s all about sex, they said at the beginning, and I must admit that hot man on man action is always a plus anywhere! But after five sleepless days, following these people’s lives in sorrow and in joy, they became real to me, and I shared their struggles but, most of all, their love.

Love for children, love for family, love for friends, love for friends-that-you’d-like-to-be-more-than-friends, love for one’s wife, love for one’s husband, love for that person who makes one’s heart pound faster, and even love for oneself! Sweet love, unhealthy love, conditional love, and love with no boundaries, they’re all there.

In the end, the thing you need to know about QaF is, it’s all about love.


	6. Denise's Story

In the 3+ years of knowing QAF, it has become the only show I've allowed myself to obsess over to the extent that I have. This show and its characters will forever have a special place in my heart... and it's touched me deeply. It's hit me in such profound ways. I've laughed, I've cried, and I've rejoiced along with these 7 group of friends as if I were there experiencing everything with them. In a lot of ways, they ARE the friends/family you've always wanted, but never had. It's true that there are no apologies... no regrets, but the only regrets I do have is having discovered the show late. Well.... better late than never, I supposed.

With the help of this show, I've formed friendships here on FF & other places with such warm, welcoming, and equally devoted fans as myself who share my QAF obsession. And that's a wonderful thing I can. And as we PROUDLY celebrate 14 years of love, tolerance, friendship, and what it means to be human... we won't regret one single moment of it!

~Denise  
XOXO


	7. Deborah's Story

"And that's when it happened..."

Two years ago while I was perusing YouTube, I came across a show that I was only curious about. It was a UK original with only ten, thirty-minute episodes. It was campy and sexy and heart-warming. I was told there was a longer US version, but in my opinion, UK originals were always far superior to US remakes, so I resisted.

Then I thought, hey...take the plunge. So, I watched the pilot episode on YT and I was hooked. I watched every episode in season 1 until YT removed them all. I was devastated by the finale, then had to buy all five seasons and started over again with Season 1.

I fell in love with the characters. They were complex people, friends who were family, who stuck together no matter what. They were functionally (sometimes) dysfunctional (most of the time), like real people...like real families. They had issues...both past and present, that they were forced to handle (or not handle) in their own way...in their own time.

I couldn't help but identify with every emotion, every challenge, every problem...however exaggerated, these characters went through. They affected me so much that I needed to talk about it. I couldn't share with my family or friends because they were uncomfortable watching a program with gay people, doing things that gay people in relationships do - just as straight people in relationships do.

My opinion is that some people claim to be evolved and say that it's okay to be gay...they're okay with it. But what they don't say, and it shows in their demeanor...they just don't want to see it. Well...with this show...you see it - the sex, the love, the hate, the violence, the homophobia, the pain, the sickness - challenges facing the gay community including political struggles, AIDS, coming out, depression, family abandonment, physical abuse, drug abuse, recovery...everything. Just like every other human being.

Anyway...I joined Fan Forum in 2010 for another celebrity, so I remembered it existed. I took a chance to check if there was a board dedicated to the show...and to my happy surprise there was. Twelve years ago (in 2002...2 years after the pilot was aired), some fans decided Queer As Folk was important enough that it should have it's own fan board. So to this day we have a place to discuss this phenomenon of a show, before it's time, just in time...and we're still going strong nine years after the series ended.

I arrived on the Queer As Folk Fan Forum board to discuss this amazing show and it's wonderful characters, then as a bonus; I met some of my best friends whom I love to this day. From there, I was introduced to the fans on LJ ~ who've had a passion for QAF since the beginning ~ and oh...the wonderful world of fan fiction. No matter what we go through in our daily lives, we always end up back to this safe place.

In some ways, as pathetic as this may sound...this show has enriched and sometimes saved my life. I would have never met these beautiful people if not for the characters that we discuss, whom we empathize with on a daily basis.

So for this...I am thankful. ~ Deborah


	8. He Said He Loves Me Too ~ A Story in 100-word Drabbles by Frayach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was written especially for us by my friend Fray, in honor of QAF 14th Anniversary Celebration thread on Fan Forum!

HE SAID HE LOVES ME TOO – A Story in 100-word Drabbles by Frayach

Justin didn’t know for sure that he’d let Brian . . . you know . . . before he saw Brian with his infant son. Yeah, Brian was the same guy who’d picked him up outside a club, but Brian was also the guy who’d gingerly reached out for a newborn baby, cradling his fragile head and looking into eyes seeing the world for the first time – a world that now included his daddy’s face and his wondering expression. After witnessing that moment, Brian’s kisses felt different. Searching rather than predatory. Warmly welcoming rather than intimidating. Curious rather than conquering.

 

Justin was astonished when Brian joined him in the backseat of his Jeep, especially when Brian’s friend, Michael, who was driving, was clearly pissed off that Justin was even there let alone the focus of Brian’s attention. Brian’s hand crept up Justin’s thigh as he whispered obscenities in his ear; his breath was as hot and thrilling as his words. When he opened Justin’s fly and leaned down, all that Justin could think was Oh my God; he’s going to . . . but that was when Michael swerved. He hadn’t done anything, but Justin knew he’d made an enemy.

 

Brian fell soundly asleep, but Justin didn’t. How could he waste a minute sleeping when he could gaze upon the face of God as the sun’s pale pinkish-orange light crept above the sills of the loft’s windows? He was sore, but he wasn’t tired. When later Brian joined him in the shower, Justin was ready to be taken again. His head fell back onto Brian’s shoulder when Brian pinned his body with his own against the breath-misted glass. Brian’s hands gripped his hips as he moved with increasing force and speed. Justin was his, not just literally but figuratively too.

 

He wasn’t a virgin anymore. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but the only person he could tell was Daphne. Her eyes widened when he told her how it’d felt, how he could still feel Brian inside him. When she asked whether he loved Brian, Justin couldn’t pretend that he didn’t. But when she asked whether Brian loved him back, he had to pretend that he did. It was a white lie, but that didn’t matter. It might not be true, but it would be. Brian was the love of his life. One day it would be mutual.

 

He wasn’t on one knee, but that hadn’t made Brian’s proposal any less romantic. Justin felt his reluctance recede as Brian made himself increasingly vulnerable. It’s for my prince he said bashfully, eyes averted and cheeks bright with a blush. What had it taken for Brian to say those words? Justin could only guess. How could he say “no” again? Brian had finally proved that he loved him. He’d changed – the least likely person to change had changed. There was nothing Brian wouldn’t give up. There was nothing he wouldn’t do. There were no lengths to which he wouldn’t go.

 

Maybe there’d been no wedding. Maybe they’d exchanged neither rings nor vows. Maybe they lived in different cities. Maybe there’d been no fairy tale ending, but nothing can change the fact that when two people love each other, time and distance can separate them, but only physically. Every time Justin’s pencil touched paper; every time his brush touched canvas, he thought of Brian. He never succumbed to the malaise from which artists sometimes suffer; he never lacked inspiration. Brian had told him that first night that he would always be there, and he never made a promise he couldn’t keep.


End file.
